I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures for storing recreational vehicles and more particularly to such an enclosure having a base and two housing portions pivotally secured to the base so that as either one of said housing portions pivots, a first housing portion is telescopically received in a second housing portion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles or motorcycles have enjoyed increased popularity and provide great enjoyment when ridden in specially provided recreational areas or along trails or open areas. Nevertheless, it is often necessary for urban dwellers to travel great distances in order to find such recreational areas or open spaces. Thus, it is necessary to transport the recreational vehicles by trailer or the like between urban areas and recreational areas.
A common method of transporting these vehicles merely consists of securing the vehicle to an open flat bed trailer or truck bed by chains or the like. Although such a method is inexpensive and effectively retains the vehicle on the trailer or truck bed, the installation of chains or other locking members can be time-consuming, especially when attempting to ensure that the chain will not become slack from repeated vibration, road bumps, or wind forces. In addition, such a method leaves the recreational vehicle exposed to weather conditions as well as debris which is thrown up by the tires of passing motorists.
Although some previously-known recreational vehicle covers are now available, these covers are often made of a cloth or plastic material. Some of these covers are stretched over the recreational vehicle and then secured at appropriate spots along the truck or trailer bed. Thus, installation of these covers is somewhat complicated and time-comsuming. Moreover, they include large gaps between anchoring points of the cover through which the vehicle is still exposed to weather conditions and road debris. Still others of these pliable covers are patterned with a configuration of the recreational vehicle so as to completely enclose the recreational vehicle with the cover. However, these covers are disadvantageous in that they do not protect the vehicle from the impact of large rocks or stones thrown up by passing vehicle tires. Moreover, since these covers are flexible, they are difficult to wrap around and secure around the instruments or parts protruding from the main body of the recreational vehicle.